Falling In Love (CheolSoo) (Oneshot)
by Hani Li
Summary: Pertemuan pertama tidak terduga Seungcheol dan Jisoo di dalam sebuah perpustakaan,dan jatuh cinta padangan pertama Seungcheol dengan Jisoo. This is Genderswitch (GS), SVT/Seventeen, Jisoo/Seungcheol


Falling In Love

Main cast : Hong Joshua / Hong jisoo (GS)

(Choi seungcheol)

SVT, GS, Genderswitch

Warning : This is GS(Genderswitch) , if you don't like it ? don't read and press exit,thanks!

Summary : kisah pertemuan pertama Jisoo dan Seungcheol, hingga menyebabka keduanya jatuh cinta disaat pertemuan pertama.

Rated : T

Enjoying my story ^^

Gadis berambut panjang dan brunette itu masih santai mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya di perpustakaan, sesekali Jisoo bernyanyi sembari menghilangkan kebosanan yang sedang melanda dirinya itu, di dalam perpustakaan itu hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang masih mengerjakan tugas, termasuk Jisoo juga,sesekali gadis itu menghela nafas dan memfokuskan matanya ke layar laptop sembari melirik kearah sekitar. Karena masih fokus mengerjakan tugasnya gadis korea-amerika itu, tidak sadar ada seorang namja disamping nya yang duduk disampingnya,namja itu mengeluarkan laptopnya dan memulai mengerjakan tugas nya di samping Jisoo,tiba-tiba saja Jisoo menengok kearah namja itu dan memandangnya sebentar, Jisoo langsung memfokuskan kembali dirinya kearah laptop dan fokus ke tugas yang dia kerjakan, keheningan masih menyelimuti diantara mereka.

Sudah setengah jam Jisoo mengerjakan tugasnya dan dia sudah merasa lelah sekali, dia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan tinggal menyimpannya di dalam flashdisk saja, Jisoo mencari flashdisk di dalam tempat pensilnya, namun tidak ketemu, Jisoo juga mencari di dalam tas nya namun tidak ada juga, seketika gadis itu panik.

"Aigoo aku lupa memasukkannya kedalam tasnya, aigoo aku baru ingat kalau tadi masih kutinggal di meja kamar" Jisoo menghela nafas nya dan kembali duduk

Tiba-tiba saja namja disampingnya, yang peka dengan kebingungan Jisoo, langsung menawarkan flashdisknya untuk Jisoo

"Hey pakai saja dulu punyaku,kau bisa kembalikan kapanpun kau mau" Seungcheol menawarkan flashdisknya kepada Jisoo

Jisoo bingung dan mengambil flashdisk itu

"ah tapi bagaimana denganmu, kau masih butuh juga kan ? tapi gomawo ne sudah membantuku" Jisoo berujar dengan sedikit senyum dan dengan jantung yang sedikit berdetak

'mengapa rasa nya seperti ini ya' batinnya dalam hati

"gwenchana,aku ada satu lagi kok, lagi pula kan tugasmu penting juga ne, untuk besok kan ?" seungcheol tanpa sadar tersenyum di depan gadis cantik bermarga Hong itu

'cantik,dan lembut' batin seungcheol dalam hati

"ah iya sih untuk besok, oh iya namamu siapa ya, biar nanti aku bisa langsung mengembalikan ini padamu ?" Jisoo bertanya pada namja dihadapannya

"Choi seungcheol,panggil saja seungcheol, aku dari fakultas teknik jurusan teknik sipil, kalau kau ?"seungcheol bertanya kembali pada Jisoo

"ah namaku Hong Jisoo, panggil saja aku Jisoo, aku dari fakultas kesehatan, jurusan keperawatan, senang bertemu dengan seungcheol" Jisoo membalas dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat jantung seungcheol berdetak tidak karuan

"hmm jisoo ya, nama yang manis dan cantik juga seperti orangnya" seungcheol berujar dihadapan gadis dengan menutupi sedikit kegugupannya, dan Jisoo mampu merasakan kalau wajah nya sudah merah seperti tomat

"ah kau bisa saja" Jisoo hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan seungcheol,dan gadis itu langsung menyimpan data tugas nya di dalam flashdisk yang dia pinjam dari seungcheol, setelah datanya tersimpan,Jisoo langsung mematikan laptopnya dan menyimpannya di dalam tas.

"seungcheol, aku pulang duluan ne, ini sudah hampir jam 8 malam" jisoo melirik jam di tangannya

"pulang bersama saja ne, tidak baik jika seorang gadis pulang malam sendirian, terlebih secantik dirimu" seungcheol sedikit gombal

Dan Jisoo hanya terkekeh mendegaran gombalan seungcheol

"ah arraseo jika itu maumu, aku tunggu ne, sampai kau selesai" Jisoo mendudukan dirinya disamping seungcheol, sembari menunggu namja bermarga choi itu selesai tugas

"hm jisoo ?" seungcheol memanggilnya dan menatap jisoo

"ne ?" jisoo menjawab sambil menengok kearahnya ?

"jika kau ada waktu luang, mau jalan-jalan denganku ?" seungcheol langsung to the point meskipun dalam hati dia gugup dan takut Jisoo menolaknya

"ah boleh saja kok, nanti kau hubungi aku saja" Jisoo membalas dengan wajah yang memerah dan sedikit senyum, dan semakin membuat namja bermarga choi itu jatuh hati dengannya

"ah arraseo, jisoo-ya nanti aku hubungi kau" seungcheol memberi jisoo wink yang hampir membuat gadis itu semakin blushing.

Itulah pertemuan pertama Seungcheol dan Jisoo secara tidak sengaja di perpustakaan, dimana sebuah tugas dan kebingungan Jisoo yang mengantarka itu semua , dimana disaat itu mereka berdua jatuh hati bersamaan.

 **Review ? it's a pleasure ^^**

 **Annyeong aku back nulis ff lagi neh hehe, dan ini tentang seungcheol sama Jisoo Joshua, soal nya kalau aku lihat mereka berdua itu lucu-lucu gimana gitu ya hehe, dan kalau minta sequel pasti akan aku proses kok ^^ so thank you ya yang udah baca**


End file.
